


The Surprise

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:39:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7997236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	The Surprise

It's no secret that Dean loves Cas, and that he will do anything for his husband. 

They've been married for seven years now. They want children, they tried adoption, but people didn't take too kindly to their future offsprings being raised by two men. They have also tried surrogacy. Of course something always happens. The first surrogate they hired ended up being pregnant with someone else's kid. The second, miscarried a few times. They later found out that she wasn't able to carry children. Which leads us to the new surrogate.

Penelope had been a friend of Deans since college. She helped plan Dean and Cas' wedding. She also helped them decorate their home. When she heard the news of Julie and Eve, she asked if they wanted her to be their surrogate. She didn't want kids. She was too busy as a wedding planner/photographer to have any children of her own. So when she offered, they couldn't refuse. 

"Babe, Nel said she will be our surrogate" Dean told his husband at the restaurant they were celebrating their seventh anniversary at.

"That's great. So who is going to do the, you know... The paternal parent part?" 

"Well, Cas, we could always rock, paper, scissor it. Or you know you could. I mean I was the last one to do it."

"Dean, I know you want to be a father so bad so I-"

"Cas, no matter who the paternal father is, I'm still going to be a dad. You're still going to be a dad. So should we call her?" Dean asked a bit hesitantly. 

 

 

A few weeks later and Nel was pregnant. Dean and Cas went to all of the doctors appointments with her. However, on one particular occasion, Cas wasn't able to make it. It was the visit to see what gender the baby was going to be. 

Dean went with Nel and as the doctor begin to check the gender, she beamed. 

"Oh, Ms. Jones, you're having a boy, as well as two little girls. Congratulations" the doctor announced. 

"Holy crap!" was all Dean could say. He knew what he wanted to do now. They had an agreement that whoever got to be the paternal father, the other got to pick names. 

 

 

A few weeks went by and Dean managed to keep Cas out of the nursery. He decided to keep it off limits until Christmas in two weeks. He had almost everything done. All he had to do was put the blankets in the cribs. 

 

The nursery was beautiful. The walls were painted a soft green with animals all around the walls. The cribs were bamboo, one with a blue blanket with Aidan stitched on it. The second one had a purple blanket with Sophia stitched on it. And the final crib had a pink blanket with Caroline stitched on it. Each name had a meaning. 

Aidan is named after Dean's great grandfather Àedën who came to America from Rome. He was Dean's idol. 

Sophia is named after Cas and Deans childhood friend who passed away from cancer at the age of twelve. 

Caroline is named after Cas' grandmother who raised him after both his parents died before coming to America from Romania. 

 

 

Dean couldn't wait to. Sho cas the nursery. There was a rocking chair, and bookshelves, and changing tables for all three babies.

 

Dean managed to knock down a wall and combine the two guests bedrooms into the nursery. He really hoped Cas liked it. 

 

 

Christmas morning, Dean woke up his sleeping husband and drug him to the nursery door. He blind folded Cas' eyes so he couldn't see anything. 

 

When they walked in, Cas took off his blind fold to see three cribs. 

"Dean, what is this?" Cas asked. 

"What's it look like baby? It's the nursery."

"I see that Dean, but why are there three cribs?"

"I don't know. Why don't you check it out and see."

 

Cas walked over to the cribs to see each one with a name and a sonogram on the blankets. 

"Triplets?" Cas asked. 

"A boy and two girls. Baby, we're going to be parents. Merry Christmas baby. I hope you like it."

"Oh Dean, I love it. It's beautiful."

 

Three weeks later they held a reveal party for their families. They had three boxes set out. One said boy, one said or, and one said girl. 

They all took bets to see what they were having. 

 

They opened the boy box to reveal a blue balloon. They opened the girl box to reveal a pink balloon. Finally they opened the or box to reveal another pink balloon. 

 

When their families couldn't guess what they were having by the balloons, because all of them kept saying it was a girl, the took both of their families to the nursery so they could finally figure it out.

 

When they finally figured it out, well everyone was ecstatic.


End file.
